


Please

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 17: Please





	Please

“ _Please_ , Yuya.”

Yuya finds his will caving fast. Yuzu is going all out with this, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes which she  _knows_ always work.

“Alright, alright,” Yuya sighs in defeat. “You can use them, just make sure nothing bad happens to them.”

Yuzu smiles brightly and nods, “Promise.”

* * *

Yuya sits in the V.I.P box of the dueling area which is usually reserved only for members of the Akaba family, but Reiji allows Yuya to come here every once in awhile. 

He leans forward in excitement as the lights begin to dim and Nico Smiley appears on screen. The man presses the microphone close to his face and begins to preach, “Welcome everyone to tonight’s duel! We have a lovely show for all of you tonight!”

Nico lifts his right arm up and points to one of entrances of the dueling area, “Our first duelist is the beautiful and lovely Yuzu Hiragi!”

Yuzu runs out on stage and waves to the countless people in the crowd and before she can say anything Nico continues, “What’s this?! Young Mrs. Hiragi seems to be wearing the notorious goggles of Yuya Sakaki!”

Yuya smiles seeing his signature goggles on Yuzu’s face wearing them like she’s always had them. She looks amazing, he can’t help but think.

Nico laughs, wiggles his brow “I guess Mr. Sakaki and Mrs. Hiragi are at that moment in their relationship where they share each others things.”

It takes a second to process that but once it sinks in Yuya’s face reddens and he stand up, “What?! Nico you’ve got it wrong!”

Of course Nico can not hear Yuya and the crowd continues to cheer and laugh leaving Yuzu’s face just as bright as Yuya’s.


End file.
